The present invention relates to a hinged cover for a tubular feed container of disposable cups.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,273 and 5,884,803 the present applicant has disclosed a dispenser for disposable cups. Such dispensers hold disposable cups in a stacked column, the lowest cup of the stack being exposed so that it can be gripped by hand and removed when required for use.
The cup column is protected against dirt and inadvertent dispersal by a tubular member which is advantageously transparent.
The top of said tubular member must be closed to prevent the entry of dirt, yet provision for re-loading cups must be retained. In FIG. 5a of U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,273 the open top of the tubular member is sealed by means of a removable lid, which allows recharging. In FIG. 5b the top is permanently closed by a dome, and recharging requires removal of the tubular member. Both options have been found to have some disadvantages. The removable lid may be lost, and total removal of the domed tubular member during recharging could be a somewhat troublesome for the unskilled personnel likely to service a device of this type.
A hinged cover was thus considered to provide a satisfactory solution. However most covers of this type open 180xc2x0 or less, with the result that a force applied to the cover exceeding the hinge operating range will break the hinge. Dispensers are often situated in public areas, and hinge breakage could result either inadvertently or due to vandalism.
Hinged covers have of course been known for many decades. Recent U.S. patents offer typical examples.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,624 Sokolowski discloses a cover for a beverage container hinged about the upper rim of the container. Clearly, opening the cover too far will cause its separation from the container.
Stover et al disclose a hinged cover for a coffee-making and dispensing machine in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,150. The coffee reservoir has its cover hinged to allow the cover to be simultaneously tilted upwards and be lifted off the reservoir; this then permits removal of the reservoir from the cabinet. Such an arrangement would not be suitable for the present application.
It is therefore one of the objects of the present invention to obviate the disadvantages of prior art hinged covers and to provide an arrangement which will not over-stress the hinge even if the cover is opened to its extreme.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cover for the disposable cup stack tube of a cup dispenser which is retained by the tubular container and allows fast recharge thereof.
A further problem unique to disposable cup dispensers is that they need to be designed to be affixed to a water cooler, as well as to be affixed to a wall surface.
According to prior art constructions, in order to provide a dispenser designed to be a affixed to a water cooler in which the hinge can open 270xc2x0 it is necessary to use large extended hinges, however said hinges are not aesthetic and for such a cup dispenser to be attached to a wall surface and to properly open at least 90xc2x0 it is necessary to either increase the amount of plastic used in the base so that the dispenser can be further removed from the wall surface to which it is attached and/or to provide a large protruding bracket for said hinges of said cover to achieve this effect.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cover for a tubular feed container for a disposable cup dispenser which is aesthetic, without large protruding hinges, and which does not require a massive base and/or bracket for distancing from a wall surface to which it is attached, while enabling the same cup dispenser to be affixed to a water cooler, wherein the preferred opening would be an angle of 270xc2x0, while also being adapted for affixation to a wall surface with an unobstructed opening of 90xc2x0.
The present invention achieves the above objects by providing a cover for a tubular feed container for a disposable cup dispenser, said cover comprising an annular base sized to concentrically override an upper area of said tubular container in friction-fit engagement therewith, and a hinged lid attached to a pair of spaced-apart hinge flanges protruding from an outer surface of said base. An edge of the lid is bracketed by said pair of hinges, and is provided with a concave configuration complementary to the convex curvature of the outer surface of said annular base. An upper surface area of the lid is provided with a concave depression complementary in configuration to the convex curvature of the outer surface of the annular base, whereby said lid can be rotated about its hinges in an arc of about 270xc2x0 from a first position atop said base to a second position with the upper surface of the lid substantially flush with an outer portion of the annular base, without damage to the hinges.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention said concave depression tapers in width from said edge towards the center of the lid.
It will thus be realized that the novel device of the present invention serves to allow full opening of the cover without hinderance by any part of the tubular container or base. When fully open the cover contacts the base over a wide area well distanced from the hinge center, so that the hinge is not subjected to abuse. The container can be easily recharged after opening the cover, and the cover is retained against loss.
In especially preferred embodiments of the present invention the distance from said outer surface of said annular base and a vertical plane passing through the axis of the hinge is less than the distance from an uppermost surface of said lid and a horizontal plane passing through the axis of said hinge.
The invention will now be described in connection with certain preferred embodiments with reference to the following illustrative figures so that it may be more fully understood.
With specific reference now to the figures in detail, it is stressed that the particulars shown are by way of example and for purposes of illustrative discussion of the preferred embodiments of the present invention only and are presented in the cause of providing what is believed to be the most useful and readily understood description of the principles and conceptual aspects of the invention. In this regard, no attempt is made to show structural details of the invention in more detail than is necessary for a fundamental understanding of the invention, the description taken with the drawings making apparent to those skilled in the art how the several forms of the invention may be embodied in practice.